


Hoops

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse - Tales Outside Continuity [5]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A followup to <a href="">//archiveofourown.org/works/452943"> What I Need </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoops

Olivia eyed Peter as he walked into the room and set a bowl of sliced fruit on the table before her. She slowly lifted a piece and dropped it onto her tongue. “You chose well, that is my favorite,” she praised as she took another cut.

He bowed his head and smiled, he enjoyed pleasing his cantala. When she was happy with him, he was generously rewarded. Peter had thought being a body telpa would be a hardship, but he had to admit that he loved his new life, and he had fallen in love with his cantala, though he could never tell her that. The most he could do was serve her faithfully and to the best of his ability. And soak up any attention she cast his way.

“Rer,” she pointed to a spot by her feet. When he moved into place, she spun her finger. “Jaa.” He turned around and knelt at her feet with his back to her. He shivered slightly as her palm moved over his bare shoulder and down the center of his back. “So pretty. But so plain.” He knew that tone, he was not meant to respond to her statement, she was merely musing. 

He felt a tug at his neck and heard a snap as his lead was attached to his collar. “We’ll have to do something about this.”

~*~

Oliva let Peter’s lead swing loosely, she never had to worry, he was always a perfect two steps behind her. Her friends were jealous when she told them he hadn’t needed beating or constant reinforcement to get him into line. He had proven to be worth far more than his contract price. 

She led him to the door of the marksman’s shop and stopped him before he could open it, grasping his wrist lightly. She caught his chin in her hand and pulled his face up. “We might need to re-contract when we go inside. Are you open to negotiation?”

He nodded.

“You’ll let me mark you?”

“Yes, Wrina Dunham, of course,” he replied sincerely.

She nodded towards the door. He followed her in, looking around the shop at the ink designs and jewelry on display. “Look around,” she told him. Olivia watched him carefully, trying to gauge his interest, after all, it was his body that would be wearing the marking.

He glanced over drawings and books open on the shelves, then stopped, three times, at jewelry displays, lightly fingering hoops and studs, setting tiny bells to tinkling. 

“May I be of service, Wrina?” a marksman came from the curtained work area and smiled in greeting.  
“Yes, I believe so.”

“Come back this way, please.” They were led into the work area, Olivia gestured towards the bench and Peter straddled it.

The marksman ran a hand over Peter’s back. “Unblemished. Good tone.” 

“Mmm. I think perhaps we’ll wait for another time to decorate his back. I think jewelry today, instead. Piercings.” She watched Peter’s face for his reaction and didn’t miss the smile that ghosted over his face. “Yes, I think hoops, two. We don’t need a subcontract for that, do we?”

The marksman shook his head. “Not necessary, Wrina, so long as he agrees. Piercings can be removed and allowed to heal over; they aren’t considered a permanent alteration.”

“Would you like your nipples pierced, pet?” Olivia asked, stroking Peter’s chin.

“Yes, Wrina, I would, if it would please you,” he nodded eagerly. 

She smiled and stroked a hand over his head. “It would. Very well, marksman, we are in agreement.” 

Trays of appropriate rings, bars and hoops were brought in and Olivia chose sturdy hoops that would someday take a chain, after giving Peter time to heal. Then she sat in a chair as close as she could get to the marksman to watch without interfering.

~*~

Peter winced as the sharp piercing needle was pressed against his nipple, held tightly in the man’s fingers and pulled taut. He watched Wrina Olivia’s face as the thick steel needle was pushed through and he gasped. Then he sighed, enjoying the rush that came after. A thicker needle followed. The ring slid through into place and the marksman wiped him clean with a stinging antiseptic that left him tingling. 

“One down,” Wrina Olivia said. “Do you still want the other done? It is up to you, Peter.”

“Yes, please, “ he rasped and her pleased smile made the pain so much better.

The second piercing went as smoothly as the first and he looked down, pleased at the gift Wrina Olivia had given him. He lightly fingered the new hoops, shivering as it hurt when they shifted in his skin. 

“Will that be all, Wrina?” The marksman asked.

“For today. We’ll come another time for some ink work. How long will it take him to heal?” 

“Typically four to six moons. Watch for infection or fever, call a healer if you notice either...” 

Peter let Wrina Olivia ask questions and get instructions, he was slightly dazed from the pain and he trusted her to take care of him. 

“I was going to have your back marked, but I think this is better,” she said as she snapped his lead onto his jeweled collar when they were in the entryway of the shop once more.

“Another time, as you said.” He smiled at her dopily. He pressed his palm over one nipple. “I like this. This was good today.”

“You’re a find, Peter.” She leaned in and kissed his lips, covering his hand with her own and swallowing his light gasp. “I like you very, very much, pet.”

 

The end


End file.
